


Wedding Bells

by angelicghoul



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Day 1, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PegoRyu week, Post-Canon, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicghoul/pseuds/angelicghoul
Summary: As Ann and Shiho marry, Akira can't help but wonder if marriage will ever be on the cards for him and his boyfriend.future verse, set eight years post game





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this short oneshot is for the first day of pegoryu week on tumblr. I chose the prompt wedding. It's not great but I wanted to at least get something out. Enjoy!

 

_“I do.”_

 

Those two words sent the whole room into hysterics. Tears, mostly of joy streamed down nearly everyone around him. His boyfriend was no exception. Then again, Ryuji was an emotional person. He knew that. That was one the things that he did love about him. Akira watched as the newlywed couple kissed and he couldn’t help but smile. To think, that he never would have met them if he hadn’t been sent to Tokyo. It had been eight years, eight whole years since he meet the phantom thieves. That in itself was a scary, but wonderful thought. For he wouldn’t change a thing.

 

“Oh man that was beautiful.”

 

Words Akira hadn’t heard from Ryuji’s mouth before, but he had to agree.

 

“They both look so happy together.” He nodded.

 

“I like to think I made that happen”. Ryuji grinned as Akira just shook his head.

 

“Right, sure you did.”

 

“No, really.” He started, just as the started to head to the reception hall. “I was the one that told Ann to ask her out and voila, now they’re married!”

 

 

“You really are the best matchmaker in all of the land.” Akira teased as Ryuji just scoffed, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend.

 

“Well, I managed to get you, didn’t I?” He winked, and Akira had to stop himself from chucking. What a dork.

 

“Hmm…but wasn’t I the one who asked you out?” His boyfriend was silent and this time he couldn’t help but stifle a little laughter. That seemed to shut him up.

 

 

* * *

 

The hall was decorated gorgeously, white tablecloths and flowers at every turn. It had Ann’s touch, that was for sure. He sat at the table with Ryuji now occupied with talking to the brides. He was happy for them, Ann found her soulmate. He understood how that felt, as he glanced over at the man in question, trying to do a magic trick, with cards? He honestly had no idea, or even where he got the cards from. It did make his smile all that brighter though.

 

More so when they fell to the ground in a heap. That did make him snort. His attention was divided when the music started, and Shiho and Ann went up to dance. His eyes locked on two as held each other, their faces saying it all.

_Love._

It made his heart flutter more when he saw his boyfriend approach him, sitting with the back of the chair towards his chest. As the couple danced, he couldn’t help but fantasise of their own wedding, if it would be as romantic and elegant. Well, certainly not the latter but that didn’t matter. That wasn’t them anyway, a small party with their closest friends would do them just fine. It sounded like the fairy-tale he had always dreamed of, although he didn’t think it would happen to him. Not by a long shot.

 

“It’s really something, huh?” His words were quieter than usual, sincere. Akira smiled, as he glanced at the person who had changed his life, for the better.

 

“It really is.” He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the love of his life, he just kept up that small smile as Ryuji shuffled that deck of cards in his hands. Always quick to change the subject, but that was just who he was. It was cute.

 

“Pick a card!” His boyfriend held them out just as the music changed and the party started to drift to the dancefloor.

 

Instead Akira pecked his lips. “Later, come on let’s dance.” He heard Ryuji huff just as he tugged at his hand. At least he didn’t protest much as he followed him.

 

As he wrapped his arms round his boyfriend’s waist, he couldn’t help but feel lucky. And also annoyed at himself…

 

“Hey…do you think we’ll ever get married?” Akira piped up. That seemed to startle Ryuji, as if he hadn’t even thought about it.

 

“Us? Sure. And our wedding will be like, a million times bigger and shit.” Ryuji grinned and Akira buried his head into his shoulder.

 

“No card tricks though.” He chuckled softly, his arms unwilling to let him go.

 

“Aw man, can I at least hire a magician?”

 

“You? It’s our wedding.” He teased, laughing as he turned to face him.

 

“Ours.” Ryuji planted his lips on his and that was it. That was all he needed. 

* * *

 

Several weeks had passed since Ann and Shiho had been married and he couldn’t stop thinking. At work, he could barely think straight. He was distracted which wasn’t like him at all. Akira couldn’t help but think if he was wasting time. They had been together for six years and not much had changed. It was nice, safe but he was sick of being safe.

 

He spent most of that week debating before he decided that enough was enough. He was going to do it. It wasn’t as if Ryuji would expect it either, since neither of them had brought up the M word since that night. The timing was perfect.

 

He wanted until Ryuji got off work before he put everything in motion. He had it all planned out and had arranged for the rest of phantom thieves to be at LeBlanc afterwards, so they could all celebrate together. It was going to be _perfect_.

 

He paced back and forth, waiting for him to barge through the door like he usually did. Except, he was taking his time. _Fuck._ He bit his lip as he went to sit on the armrest of the couch, the ring feeling heavy in his pocket. He stared at his phone for a good ten minutes before the door opened. He had to stop himself from falling over like the clumsy idiot he was, steadying himself upward.

 

“H-hey.” He greeted him, trying to act calm but was failing miserably.

 

“You okay man?” Ryuji asked as he moved to wrap his arms round him.

 

Akira nodded, but before he got a chance to speak, his boyfriend grabbed his hand.

 

“Hey, come on, I have to go pick something up at the store.”

 

“Now?” He tried to hide the apprehension in his voice, but he was sure he was not convincing in the slightest.

 

“Yes now, come on you loser.” And with that, he was already being dragged towards the car.

 

 

The whole ride there, he was quiet, and he was certain that Ryuji could pick up on that. Not that he said anything, but he was likely to be thinking it. Staring out at the window, his mind was elsewhere. He had to think of a counter plan and fast, but he wasn’t sure how to go about it.

 

He chewed on his lip, furrowing his brow. It was only when looked closely at his surroundings that he realised that they were nowhere near the store.

 

“Ryuji…where are we going?”

 

“Uh, you’ll see!” He grinned, although something was off. Come to think of it, he had been _too_ quiet. Before he could question it, they had stopped. He opened the door and stood, as Ryuji ushered him along. They were heading to the station? No, just outside.

 

“Ryuji…” He started, as he stood just opposite him. His boyfriend was silent and now he was acting a little like himself. It took him a minute to understand was what was going on and he couldn’t quite believe it.

 

“Akira, do remember this?” A nervous smile was on his face as Akira nodded.

 

“It’s where we…”

 

“Yeah that’s right. I wanted to bring you here because I wanted to ask you something.”

 

It was happening, oh god he wasn’t prepared. He was still in disbelief. He let Ryuji continue, his hands shaking by his hands.

 

“I just wanna say how much you mean to me, you know? Before I met you, I was a wreck. I was a loser and I had no friends. I didn’t belong anywhere, and I felt like that was how it was going to be. I thought I was gonna be alone forever. Then all that with Kamoshida shit happened, and we became friends and then more than that. It’s because of you that I learned to trust again. It’s because of you that I learned that love was real and not some made up crap. I can’t imagine life without being at your side, it’s where I belong, and I don’t want to be anywhere else. I love you so much, I really do. I dunno why I’ve waited this long to ask you this, maybe I’m an idiot who knows but-”

 

His eyes stung as he watched Ryuji as he knelt down.

 

“Will you marry me?” Those words he had planned to say himself that day, but he was beaten to the punch. Not that it mattered. Not now.

 

“Yes, of course I will.” Tears spilled down his cheeks as Ryuji slid the gold ring onto his finger. The two stood and Akira couldn’t help but kiss him. Emotions were high, and he couldn’t speak anymore, he just wanted to get lost in the moment.

 

And that was when the ring he had been carrying himself fell out onto the ground, beside his fiancée’s feet.

 

Ryuji pulled away and picked up the box and opened it, with a puzzled look. Akira rubbed his eyes and bit his lip.

 

“About that I…”

 

“You were gonna propose?”

 

No answer, he just nodded. He watched Ryuji’s cheeks flush red.

 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry!” He rushed out as he returned to Akira’s arms.

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“Hey, you totally stole my idea!”

 

 The mood changed, and he chuckled. “Nu uh.”

 

“Really though, I totally ruined the moment.”

 

“No you didn’t.” He shook his head but Ryuji was having none of it.

 

“Yes I did, I should let you do it.”

 

“It’s fine!” He tried to reassure him, but it didn’t seem like he was listening.

 

“No, it’s not! I-”

 

Not wanting him to protest a second longer, Akira pressed his lips to Ryuji’s.

 

“Mhm I said yes, I love you and I want to marry you.” He couldn’t stop smiling as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. I want nothing more than to be your husband.”

 

Ryuji grinned back, his own eyes seeming to water. “Me neither I just can’t believe we were gonna propose on the same day! I’ve been planning this for weeks, since Ann’s wedding. It’s crazy, huh? We’re totally in sync or something.”

 

Akira smiled, letting him ramble on. He decided not to tell him that he had bought the ring the week that they started dating. The plan had been in motion for years, but he was waiting for the right time.  He always knew they would be together, there was never any doubt in his mind.

 

Ryuji was his everything and soon to be, his husband.   


End file.
